kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Flying Side Kick
A Flying Side Kick (aka Flying Kick or Jump Kick) is a type of Rider Kick. A standard flying kick. The Rider either jumps or flips towards the monster and finishes with a side kick. This is the most commonly-used kicking style for a Rider Kick. List of Flying Side Kicks *'Rider Kick': Kamen Rider 1, 2 & Shocker Rider Number 1 **'Rider Double Kick': Kamen Rider 1 & 2 *'V3 Kick': Kamen Rider V3 **'V3 Centrifugal Kick': Kamen Rider V3 **'V3 Three-Step Kick': Kamen Rider V3 *'X Kick': Kamen Rider X *'Amazon Kick': Kamen Rider Amazon *'Stronger Den Kick': Kamen Rider Stronger *'Sky Kick': Skyrider *'Super Rider Kick Variations': Kamen Rider Super-1 *'ZX Kick': Kamen Rider ZX *'Rider Kick': Kamen Rider BLACK *'RX Kick (variation)': Kamen Rider BLACK RX *'J Kick/Jumbo Rider Kick/Rider Kick': Kamen Rider J *'Growing Kick': Kamen Rider Kuuga Growing Form **'Mighty Kick': Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form **'Rising Mighty Kick': Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Mighty **'Ultimate Kick': Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form (PSX Game) *'Rider Kick': Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form **'Shining Rider Kick': Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form *'Assault Kick': Another Agito *'Dragon Rider Kick (Dragreder Version)': Kamen Rider Ryuki *'Dragon Rider Kick (Dragblacker Version)': Kamen Rider Ryuga *'Crimson Smash': Kamen Rider Faiz **'Axel Crimson Smash': Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form **'Blaster Crimson Smash': Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form *'Gold Smash (Kiba's Versions)': Kamen Rider Kaixa *'Lucifer's Hammer (Inui's Version)': Kamen Rider Delta *'Cobalt Smash': Kamen Rider Psyga *'Lightning Blast:' Kamen Rider Blade **'Lightning Sonic': Kamen Rider Blade **'Straight (Tempest Crash)': Kamen Rider Blade King Form *'Kitoujutsu: Raigekishuu (Thunder Kick)': Kamen Rider Todoroki *'Rider Kick (Variation)': Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Hyper Kick (Rider Kick)': Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form *'Rider Kick (Variation)': Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *'Rider Kick (Variation)': Kamen Rider Gatack *'Den-Rider Kick (Full Charge - Solid Attack)': Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form *'Emperor Moon Break (Variation)': Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form *'Rider Kick (Unnamed)': Kamen Rider Ixa **'Final Rising Blast (Variation)': Kamen Rider Rising Ixa *'Strike Spurt': Kamen Rider New Den-O *'Dimension Kick': Kamen Rider Decade **'Decade Assault': Kamen Rider Decade w/ Kamen Rider Kuuga **'Decade Dragoon': Kamen Rider Decade w/ Kamen Rider Ryuki **'Decade Meteor': Kamen Rider Decade w/ Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Enhanced Dimension Kick': Kamen Rider Decade''' Complete Form **'''All Rider Kick: Kamen Rider Decade w/ All Riders (except for J, Double and main riders after Double) **'Final Dimension Kick': Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation **'Decade Unlimited': Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form, exclusively for Kamen Rider Climax Heroes *'Blue Strike': Kamen Rider Diend *'Rider Kick (Miscellaneous)': Kamen Rider Hibiki (Decade) *'Rising Ultimate Kick': Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate *'Rider Kick (Unnamed)': Kamen Rider Skull *'Fang Streiser (Variation)': Kamen Rider Double FangJoker *'Rider Kick': Kamen Rider Caucasus (Cho Den-O Trilogy: Episode Yellow) *'Rider Kick (Unnamed)': Kamen Rider Arc (Cho Den-O Trilogy: Episode Yellow) *'Rider Kick': Kamen Rider Joker *'Gatakiriba Kick': Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo *'Rider Rocket Drill Kick': Kamen Rider Fourze Base States **'Rider Rocket Drill Space Kick': Kamen Rider Fourze Base States **'Rider Rocket Drill Great Space Kick': Kamen Rider Fourze Base States **'Rider Double Rocket Drill Kick': Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket States **'Rider Fusion Drill Kick': Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor Fusion States **'Rider Kick': Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States **'Youthful Galaxy Great Great Great Drill Kick': Kamen Rider Fourze Base States **'Sentai Rider Space Kick': *'Meteor Strike': Kamen Rider Meteor **'Meteor Strike (Elek Switch Version)': Kamen Rider Meteor **'Rider Super Electromagnetic Strike': Kamen Rider Meteor **'Meteor Storm Strike': Kamen Rider Meteor Storm *'Strike Dragon': Kamen Rider Wizard All Dragon **'Special Dragon Rush': Kamen Rider Wizard Special Rush **'Zyuden Brave Strike End': *'Burai Kick': Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms **'Iron Breaker': Kamen Rider Gaim Pine Arms **'Burai Fresh Kick': Kamen Rider Gaim Fresh Orange Arms *'SpeeDrop':' 'Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Category:Rider Kick styles